Sniper Monkey
is a tower that made its debut in Bloons TD 5. Its first ever appearance was in the Bloons TD 5 trailer that was released on Nov 29, 2011. It is unlocked at Rank 3 and costs $340 on Easy, $400 on Medium and $430 on Hard. When the "first 20 rounds" game play video was released, it was revealed that the Sniper Monkey fires a powerful bullet to pop 2 layers of bloons at a time, making it the only tower in the Bloons Tower Defense series able to pop multiple layers of bloons without any upgrades. It also has unlimited range like the Mortar Tower, so it can be strategically placed at locations far from the entrance. With no upgrades, this tower fires slowly compared to other towers. __TOC__ Upgrades These are all the upgrades for the Sniper Monkey. Path 1 refers to the left upgrade path while Path 2 refers to the right upgrade path within the game. Gallery Path1s.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2s.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Cripple MOAB Vs. Z.O.M.G..png|Cripple MOAB hardly immobilizes ZOMGs. Tips *Path 1 sniper monkeys are very effective on strong or last setting, because this takes max advantage of their high damage. *Path 2 snipers can be used on any setting very effectively. *Snipers are good for making space for other towers and can be upgraded to detect camos and leads. They can save your life if you ever get camo leads. *Strangely they can pop frozen bloons without any upgrades. *The Cripple MOAB Upgrade is useful for single MOAB-Class bloon appearances. It is practically useless when big bunches of MOAB-Class bloons appear. Trivia *At every stage of upgrading on Path 2 except for after buying Supply Drop, a picture of a dart is visible on an upgrade. *It is recomended not to buy the Supply Drop upgrade too early, because it is expensive. *The path 1 upgrade Point Five Oh is a reference to the bullet caliber .50, which is used in many real sniper rifles (eg. Barrett M107, a .50 Caliber sniper rifle). *The Sniper Monkey appearing in Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS could be the reason why the app is rated 9+ for Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence. **This may not be true, since Bloons TD Battles iOS is also rated like this. *This is one of the few towers that changes images for each individual upgrade. *12 Sniper Monkeys fully upgraded on Path 1 destroys a MOAB in one collective volley and leaves a dense group of blue bloons standing. **Actually. 10 3/x Sniper Monkies can destroy a single MOAB, and the addition of two more does not alter the childeren Ceramic Bloons. *If you destroy a MOAB with Deadly Precision or Cripple MOAB, after 12 shots 64 blue bloons come out, rather than 4 ceramic bloons. *It would be most effective to have a large number of Semi Automatic Rifles set on the first targeting, and a decent amount of Cripple M.O.A.B. set to strongest targeting so one takes out the M.O.A.B. classes while the other takes down its children. *On Park Path, it takes 23 4|1 Cripple M.O.A.B. Snipers to take out a ZOMG and all bloons spawned by it without any bloons leaking. Further testing will be required to identify whether the few leaked bloons with 22 snipers actually get through. *A Semi-Automatic Rifle can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons even without Full Metal Jacket (online flash version). **This was because you could add 2 Ice Towers to constantly freeze a Red Bloon, and win infinite cash using Supply Drop. *The Sniper Monkey is visible in the Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS trailer. *1 Supply Drop is useful for early rounds, but it becomes useless in later rounds, so is better to use lots of Supply Drop Snipers on earlier levels. Cripple MOAB is better on later levels with MOAB-Class Bloons. *A 2|0 Sniper Monkey is one of the six towers that can turn to a purple colour, the other 5 are: 3|0 Boomerang Monkey, 2|0 Ninja Monkey, 2|0 Glue Gunner, 0|2 Dartling Gun, and a 1|1 or 2|2 Spike Factory. *There is a glitch (Through very rare, maybe more frequent on Semi-Automatic Rifle), where when the first intial layer of the ZOMG is popped, it turns into 16 M.O.A.Bs instead of 4 B.F.Bs. **This glitch occurs most often when you pop an M.O.A.B with Cripple MOAB Category:Towers Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City